


甜蜜惩罚（北树）

by akikohime



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, 北树
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikohime/pseuds/akikohime
Summary: 田中树是单身男妈妈，为了养孩子，在超市偷东西被下班的警察松村北斗遇到，开始被惩罚。
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 1





	甜蜜惩罚（北树）

欢迎下次光临，田中树为顾客结款之后，面带职业微笑告别。  
现在已经是8点半了，可以下班了，男人长长舒了一口气，终于能回家了。  
和往常一样，田中树趁人不注意偷偷拿一些食品、文具等，一直以来都没有暴露，他相信这次也会如此幸运。  
田中树很辛苦，他有一个正在上小学的孩子，一直以来都是自己一个人抚养。白天上完班就去超市打零工，顺便拿走孩子需要用的东西。他讨厌小偷小摸的行为，可是不到万不得已谁会做这个？  
“松村，你可以下班了，这段时间值班辛苦了。”  
“这是应该的。”松村北斗看似诚恳的说着，其实心里想的是赶紧回家，不想和你废话了。  
很多企业员工晚上八点早就下班了，可是对于松村来说，这居然算是早下班了，真不知道自己选择做警察算不算一个很好的选择。  
老家在静冈的松村一直租房子住，除了工作之外他很少和人交流，可以说朋友很少。  
有点饿了呢，松村打算去超市买点东西填饱肚子。  
都快下班了，怎么还来人呢，超市的员工都觉得松村来的不是时候，可是也不能赶人走吧。  
拿了几样东西后，松村来到收银台钱结账。  
你好，先生，你一共消费618円。  
眼前的男子看着和自己年龄相仿，很是瘦弱，粉色的头发略长，还带着耳钉，仿佛不良青年。可是，松村居然从他身上感受到温柔、母性的气息，想和他多亲进。  
“谢谢。”北斗刚走出超市，却发现无法忽视的一幕，这个收银员居然在偷东西。  
“这可不行。”居然敢在警察眼皮子底下做违法的事情。他不想打草惊蛇，拍下这些之后，重新走进超市。  
“先生，您还有什么事情吗？”屋里只有田中树一人。  
“现在只有你一个人吗？”  
“是的，先生。”这个人好烦，好像早点下班陪孩子呢。  
松村将手机里拍摄的视频展示给眼前的人，看着眼前的人脸色发白，笑了笑：“这个证据当真抵赖不得。”  
“你，你想怎么样。”田中树不由得向后退。  
松村北斗拿出证件表明自己的身份，“有这样的行为已经很多次了吧，只是这次不幸正好载到我手里，和我走一趟吧。”  
“警察先生，求求你，不要带我走，我以后再不敢了。”田中树试图求情来感化对方。  
松村北斗摇了摇头，“你这样抗拒，会受到更严重的惩罚。”  
“我还有孩子，我这一切都是因为孩子。”田中树哭了，他不能被抓走，这样他的孩子就没有人照顾，爸爸坐过牢还会成为伴随孩子一生的污点。  
“好了，不要再说了，和我走一趟。”  
田中树无法反驳，只得跟着松村不情不愿的走了。  
“我的孩子怎么办。”  
“会有人照顾的。”其实松村北斗也不想遇见这样的情况，好不容易能休息却遇到小偷，做为警察总不能不管吧。  
田中树擦着眼泪进入警车，车内十分安静，直到松村北斗打破。  
“我说你是本地人吗”  
“不，我是千叶的。”  
“只有你一个人带孩子吗？孩子他妈呢”  
“只有我。”若问田中树这个世上最重要的是什么，当然是他的儿子，他这么努力为的就是给儿子一个好生活。  
“哦，看来你还是个好爸爸。”  
两人到了警察局，同事看到松村觉得很奇怪。  
“你今天不是休息吗？怎么如此敬业。”值班的森本慎太郎放下手里的悬疑小说，看到松村回来感到不解。  
“我倒是想休息，可这小子在我眼皮子底下偷东西，我能放过他吗？”  
“你忙去吧，有什么需要帮助的，和我说一声。”森本继续看小说。  
松村答应了，开始审讯。  
“姓名。”  
“田中树。”  
“年龄”  
“25”  
“老家是哪里，现在住在哪里，和谁生活在一起。”  
“千叶，现在住在东京，家里只有个儿子。”  
“儿子几岁。”  
“10岁，上小学五年级”  
“没看出来，15岁就当爸爸了。”松村北斗记录着犯人的信息，笔和纸摩擦的沙沙声在寂静的夜晚格外引人注意。  
田中树一边漫不经心的回复着，一边看着松村的笔记，字迹挺工整的，看来是个认真的人。  
“你什么时候开始这样偷盗行为的。”  
“只，只有这次。”  
啪，一声巨响吓到了田中树，松村拍起桌子，“说实话，不然加重处罚。”  
“一个月前。”  
“哦？是吗？”松村北斗突然离开座位，靠近田中树，手伸进田中树的衣领中，抚摸他修长的脖子，之后游移到他的锁骨上。  
田中树哆嗦一下，大喊：“你在做什么，你tmd放开我。”  
“呵呵，有意思。”松村北斗咬了咬白色的手套，对着田中树的耳朵吹气，压低声音道：“你要清楚你的立场，你是罪犯，我是警察，你要绝对服从于我。”之后舔了舔他的耳唇，另一只手掐着他的乳头。  
“啊。”好久没有性生活的田中树呻吟起来。  
“你给我说实话。”松村北斗开始脱田中树的衣服。  
“半年。”田中树抓住松村的手，试图阻止这样的行为，这是不对的。  
可他哪里是空手道黑带的对手，很轻易就被制服，过于纤瘦的体型也很难招架住对方的进攻。  
松村北斗比田中树强壮多了，要是真的打起来，田中树只有关门逃跑的份，无法硬碰硬。  
衣服不情不愿的离开主人，被松村扔在一边，抬起田中树的下巴，狠狠的吻着。  
“你给我说实话！”  
“两，两年。”田中树惊呆了，他以为只有他接受和同性亲密，没想到这个逮捕他的人也是。  
“看来，你很习惯吗，你居然不觉得被男人挑逗恶心。”松村北斗笑了，眼前的人应该和自己一样喜欢男人，那么问题来了，一个同性恋怎么会有自己的孩子呢。  
“真的是两年吗，你没有说谎吗？”  
“是真的，我两年前开始工作的。”  
看着田中树这个样子，他觉得是真的，只是他不想放过他。  
“你是同性恋吧，你这种人为了生孩子连婚都骗，我怎么相信你？”松村北斗继续他的奋斗，玩弄田中树的身体。  
田中树感觉到自己的锁骨被啃咬，对方脱下手套的手指在玩弄他的下体，这让他的欲望逐渐释放出来，扭动着身体。  
“我没有骗婚，这孩子是我生的。”  
“哈？”松村北斗惊呆了  
“这是我十月怀胎生下来的。”提到这个孩子，田中树就想到当年的辛酸，遭受的白眼。少年时候和一个混血少年发生一夜情，之后竟然怀孕，被周围的人当做怪物看待，只有哥哥帮他，生完孩子就悄悄带走来到东京，艰难的活着。  
松村北斗听到了一阵啜泣声，他亲吻着对方的泪水，动作很温柔，这让田中树得到了安抚。  
“比起流泪，我更希望你这里流水。”修长的手指狠狠差插进后穴，“啊”田中树叫了起来。  
“小点声，你想让森本听到，和我一起干你吗？”松村北斗轻笑了起来  
“求你不要这样。”田中树企图推开他。“我要告你侵犯犯人。”  
“请你明白自己的立场，没有人会相信你的。”  
松村北斗很喜欢田中树的身体，虽然很瘦，可是该有的都有，比如胸肌腹肌人鱼线。  
松村恶意的咬着田中树的乳头，之后狠狠的吸吮，“不知道男妈妈能不能吸出奶来。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。”田中树心里拒绝，可是心里是满意的。  
他抱着松村的头，手指插入到松村柔软的卷发肿，此刻的他仿佛在沙漠里快要渴死的旅人遇到了绿洲。  
他的裤子被松村彻底脱下来，他早就被挑弄的硬了起来，有了孩子之后他频于奔波，很少有欲望，就算偶尔有也只是普通的约炮而已，对方要么身材不如松村，要么长相不如，要么没有松村有力有技巧。  
“其实很享受其中吧。”  
“你走开，警官，放过我。”田中树依然挣扎，只是心口不一，脸色发红，沉迷在激情中。  
这个人和自己一样大，为了养孩子辛苦的生活，多久没被男人滋润了。松村北斗以嘴封住他的呻吟，撸动着坚挺。  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜。承受巨大快感的田中树甩动着头。  
松村北斗一路向下吻着，这个男人真的太合他口味了，给他个奖赏吧。  
你在做什么，田中树的双腿突然被打开，他企图合拢，却被强行撑开。  
松村北斗打开对方纤细修长的大腿，那里早已因为情欲变得蓄势待发，后穴也流出羞涩的液体。他含住没法发泄的坚挺，手指玩弄着后穴。  
田中树好久没有被人这么对待了，他觉得自己站都站不稳了，“警官先生，请请你放开我。  
“叫我北斗。叫我的名字”  
“北，北斗。”  
田中树生怕呻吟声被外面听到，极力压抑着，两只手仅仅攥成拳头，看样子很可怜。  
松村北斗打开他的拳头，两人双手十指交缠，仿佛立下三生三世誓言的恋人。  
下体被温热柔软的舌头挑弄着，所有的神经都聚集在那里，他扭着柔若无骨的细腰，像一只被蜘蛛网缠住的蝴蝶，这个蜘蛛网恰好是松村北斗编织的情欲之网。  
松村口和手指的动作越发快速，“啊啊啊啊啊”，田中树达到高潮，射的对方满口液体。  
“对，对不起。”糟糕，他这是对警官不敬吧。  
松村北斗揉揉他的头，亲了亲他，显然不在意，“我都伺候你了，你该满足我了。”  
松村北斗的衬衫敞开两个扣子，结实的胸肌若隐若现，裆部变得鼓鼓囊囊，他脱下自己的裤子，命令田中树帮他口。  
“我…”没等他说完，口中已经被塞下炙热的坚硬物，“你好好做，之后你有的爽的。”  
田中树努力的舔弄着松村的下体，“啊”引得对方呻吟连连  
原来他也沉迷其中啊，田中树决定报复一下，他用牙轻轻咬了咬龟头，松村北斗眉头一皱，“好家伙，你小子在耍我，我非要报复不可。”  
他按住田中树的头，开始抽动着，仿佛真的在做爱，之后将精液狠狠射入他的口中。  
咳咳，看着对方痛苦的表情，松村有点过意不去。  
转过身，屁股冲着我。  
田中树手撑着墙，臀部对着松村北斗，大概因为被注视，那里居然分泌出液体，动情的样子等着对方进入。  
北斗手口并用的玩了会他的屁股和后穴，让他舒缓下来，时机差不多了，拍拍屁股，“我来了。”腿合不拢的田中树还没反应过来，那里就被进入了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，不可以不可以。”  
松村北斗抓住他的腰有节奏的顶弄着  
“不行，快出去啊。”田中树的呻吟多了些哭音，如果没有偷东西，也不会被抓进去受到强暴  
“你太瘦了。”松村北斗没有回复他，继续冲刺  
“你的小穴很贪吃哦，这么喜欢我的老二。”  
“不，不…”他真的要疯了，他仿佛习惯了这个男人的操弄。  
田中树将要达到高潮，松村拔了出来，被撑开的后穴感到空虚，扭了扭屁股，轻轻的呻吟。  
全身赤裸的松村北斗坐在椅子上，他的身体白皙健壮，宽肩瘦腰，胸肌腹肌结实有力，没有一丝赘肉，那里伫立着，显然没得到满足。  
“这回你还说不吗”  
田中树摇摇头  
“求我，心甘情愿的让我支配你”  
“求求你。”  
“求什么呢，具体点。”  
我都这样了，都被你上了，你还羞辱我。我偷东西确实不对，可你这样就是正人君子吗？田中树越想越气，“你他妈快草我，不然我去草你。”  
“哈哈哈哈，好有趣，还以为你没力气了那。”  
松村北斗拉过田中树，亲亲气红的脸，“你好可爱，来坐在我腿上。”  
田中树坐在松村的肉棒上，松村下体狠狠发力，两人紧紧拥抱，热烈的接吻。  
现在已经是后半夜，两个年轻人还不知辛苦的做着，看来是要到天明。  
不知过了多久，两人终于结束，劳累的二人抱在一起，睡了过去。  
田中树仅仅是被关了一周左右，因为态度好知错能改，所以时间短。这期间除了想念孩子，其他都还好，每天松村北斗都陪着他，尤其是晚上。  
松村北斗不仅晚上辛苦耕耘，还帮助照顾田中树的孩子，不知情的同事都觉得他是真正服务民众，领导看在眼中，年度考核打算评优。  
两人感情升温，“我说你以后别去打工了，你和廉我养了，就在家照顾我吧。”  
田中树点点头，靠在松村的怀里。


End file.
